Gerekrigkit
Gerekrigkit is the protagonist in the 2019 book Shields. He is known to nearly everyone as G Kit, since no one could remember his name. He has a brother named Tom and a girlfriend named Julie. Biography Early life Gerekrigkit was born on Jupiter in the early 2100s. He eventually had a little brother, Tom, in 2109. He shared his bedroom with the baby, but they eventually began sleeping in separate rooms. Eventually, G-Kit got braces. He began to fear they would never come to fruit, in spite of consistently wearing rubber bands. He was even more afraid that he was destined to flunk out of school. His life was hard. But there was something far greater than himself lurking in the shadows, and yet he knew better than to meddle in it. Eventually, G-Kit fell in love with a social outcast named Julie, and the two began dating. Journey to Khustandil Saving Brian Lindermann Eventually, he rescued Brian Lindermann and hoped to redeem him so they can journey to Khustandil, a paradise, together that no one else was willing to risk going to. To reach Khustandil, they have to travel across a strong and extremely mutated current. Many had warned them not to go, but G-Kit and Lidermann agree the current probably knows where it's taking them. The journey begins After a day of walking and hiking, Brian nearly trips against a crevice against a boulder and G-Kit agrees with him that they should camp there for the night. In the middle of the night, Tom wakes them. G-Kit is angry, so Tom defends them by explaining in detail what he has been doing this whole time. G-Kit listens with rapt attention, his patience contradicting Brian's lack thereof, and hugs him asking what he did to deserve a little brother. The unlikely trio becomes good friends, each leaping to the aid of the other two. G-Kit helps lift people up particularly steep slopes, Brian tackles wild beasts and even tames a couple of them, and Tom comes up with clever ideas to escape sticky situations. Arrival at Khustandil As they reach the end of their journey, Brian realizes just how much Tom means to him. Upon arriving, they are ambushed by Larry the Debaser, who reveals his true plans to them. He directs the Ferity Engine upon them. The Ferity Engine fires a missile at them, but Tom leaps in front of it, sacrificing himself in the process, and G-Kit falls unconscious. When Brian recovers, he tells G-Kit what happened to his brother and that he avenged Larry, but he let him go. He says Larry didn't return the favor and strangled him, but Brian defended himself and Larry lost his footing and fell off a cliff. G-Kit and Brian are greeted by the Gatekeeper. G-Kit rejoices, saying that the journey was worth it, even if Tom's death wasn't, but Brian isn't allowed to enter because of his transgressions. G-Kit begs her to change her mind and says Brian has come such a long way and as Brian hugs him, he points out how devoted he is to him. The Gatekeeper refuses to let him in and tells him it is time to do what is necessary, while Brian begs him to go without him promising he'll be fine. G-Kit tells her he cannot leave Brian to rot, and Brian points out that they have a long journey ahead, which G-Kit agrees with. However, on their way out, the Gatekeeper calls after them and says she has never seen such loyalty between two friends. She declares that they are free to enter, and upon entering they learn that there is no form of government as everyone there only entered by being a courageous and tender-hearted soul. The Gatekeeper shows them around and says they are to live in the land of their dreams forever. Gerekrigkit's decision Proceeding inside, Gerekrigkit and Brian Lindermann met Petunia in the flesh. She gave them a less biased account of her tragedy, and Gerekrigkit realized that he was happier in his current situation and that he did not want to run away from his problems, citing that he was becoming just like Larry the Debaser. He proceeded to the gate, deciding he belonged with Julie after all. Personality and traits Gerekrigkit was extremely courageous, understanding, and pure of heart. However, despite his honorable mindset he was shown to be incredibly lonely and insecure, suffering from slight depression throughout his childhood. A consummate social outcast, he latches on to his brother Tom and his girlfriend Julie, as they are the only people (aside from his parents) who genuinely love him. He is usually flexible and open-minded. Gerekrigkit is also ambitious, determined, humble, funny, bold, loving, and cooperative. However, he is sometimes dangerous, violent, petty, and selfish. Appearances *''Shields'' Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters with brothers Category:Children Category:Shields characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Teenagers Category:Fobbles Category:Jovian characters